Snowy Nights
by Her Madjesty
Summary: Post 4x02, David observes the love radiating from his daughter and her pirate, and makes a questionable-but adorable-decision. Now with the follow-up: 'Snowy Mornings'.


_A/N So. That episode, am I right? AM I RIGHT? Honestly, my livestream went out right as the Captain Swan hug was taking place, and I was MAD. However, I channeled that into this piece of fluff for the rest of us to enjoy. Let me know what you think! XO_

* * *

><p>Night crept in the windows slowly, though most members in the household didn't notice.<p>

Mary Margret lay back in her easy chair, head lolling to one side. She snorted and shot upright, before glancing over her shoulder towards Neal's crib.

"Relax." David told her, coming over and gently squeezing her hand. "He's been asleep for twenty minutes now. You've got five more to rest, at the least."

"God, that'd be funny if it wasn't true." Mary Margret moaned, leaning back into the chair cushion.

David chuckled and glanced towards the crib as well, then let his gaze wander across the room to where his daughter and Captain Hook were sitting, talking quietly to one another.

"It's a miracle we got her out of there." He said as Mary Margret closed her eyes.

Killian shifted, glancing up towards the door for the third time in five minutes. David nearly rolled his eyes, and would have, had he not been doing the same thing.

A moment passed, and the man calmed, resting his head atop Emma's and nuzzling into her hair. Emma responded and pulled herself closer, burying her face into Killian's neck and holding tight to his hand.

"She scared him today." David said, talking more to himself than to his sleeping wife. "You should have seen it. It was scary, definitely, but I've never seen him so desperate."

Mary Margret managed to nod in response, her eyes still firmly shut.

"You know, maybe he won't be so bad." David went on. Across the room, Killian moved to pull the space heater closer to Emma's feet. His chuckle echoed softly through the flat as Emma whined, her fingers latching onto his coat and staying there.

"It's alright, love," David heard Killian say. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not." Emma replied. David ducked his head to hide a smile, turning his own gaze to Mary Margret, now snoring lightly.

An hour passed peacefully, all members of the house quiet and consumed with their own thoughts. Elsa sat by the window, Bo Peep's staff still cradled in her hands.

David walked over to where Emma and Killian were still sitting. Emma had abandoned at least one layer of blankets, opting instead to crawl closer to Killian and fall asleep against his chest. Killian was stroking her hair lightly, a light shining in his eyes that David was all too familiar with.

"You really care about her, don't you?" He asked, crouching down to pull a remaining blanket across his daughter's feet.

"She's the world to me." Killian replied, not lifting his gaze. David snorted and smiled, patting the pirate on the knee.

"I know the feeling." He said. "If anything had happened to her, I don't know what I would've done with myself."

"If we had been any later, the both of us would have found out." Killian said, his voice soft. His arms tightened around Emma, and he pressed a kiss to her head. "In all honesty, mate, I'd rather avoid seeing that for as long as I can."

"Hey," David scolded, sounding mostly like he was teasing. "Not in front of the parents."

"You almost lost your daughter, I almost lost my love." Killian said, looking up. His gaze lost some of its chill, though, as David's did as well. "Forgive me if I want to keep her close."

"I understand." David said. He came to his feet and stretched, glancing towards the crib with trepidation. "Though we could all use some rest. Why don't you—" He hesitated, gritting his teeth and grumbling to himself. "Why don't you take her to her bedroom?"

Killian raised an eyebrow, already carefully shifting his hold on the woman. "I can do that, mate." He said, looking up cautiously. "I'm not going to leave her, though."

"I know." David said, his fatherly instincts wincing in pain. "I never said you had to."

"You're being strangely accommodating." Killian admitted, a smile flitting across his face. He paused, glancing down at the woman in his arms. "But I'll take what I can get."

David took a step back as the pirate adjusted, lifting Emma up from the chair and into his arms for the second time that day. Emma grumbled softly in her sleep, curling in closer to the warmth radiating off of Killian's body.

"Second door down." David nodded. "Don't do anything stupid."

"What's your definition of stupid, mate?" Killian asked with a wry grin. David rolled his eyes and smacked the man on the back as he started down the hall.

"Goodnight, Jones." He said, turning away. "Take care of my daughter."

Killian glanced back, his mouth smiling but his eyes full and stern. "I will." He said. David watched as the two disappeared into the bedroom and heard the door shut behind them.

"That was unusual of you." Mary Margret said from behind him. David turned and smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"It's a one-time thing." He said, coming around the chair to hold her in his arms. "He nearly had his heart broken today. I can cut him a little slack."

"Sounds like the two of you are really getting along." Mary Margret teased. David opened his mouth, but instead shrugged, nuzzling into his wife's neck.

As if on a cue, Neal started to cry from his crib. Mary Margret sighed and detangled herself from her husband's grasp, walking across the room to gather her son up instead.

"Children." David said, claiming her abandoned seat for himself. "What are we going to do with them?"

Mary Margret chuckled and tickled her son's feet. David closed his eyes and listened to the house as it creaked beneath the feet of their ever-growing family.

XXX

Inside the bedroom, Killian gently lay Emma down on the bed, carefully removing her hands from their death grip on his jacket.

"Don't go." Emma moaned, groping blindly for him in the dark.

"I'm not, love." Killian said, shrugging out of his coat and unlacing his boots. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." The clothing hit the floor with a satisfying thud. Killian climbed into bed next to the Savior and pulled the covers over her gently, watching as she cuddled into them and held them close.

"C'mere." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'll keep you warm, too."

"I know." Emma sighed. She scooted closer and fit herself to the curve of his body, burying her nose into his shoulder. Her breathing deepened almost immediately as sleep reclaimed her.

Killian smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead, whispering quiet words of thanks to whatever deity was listening that they had brought her back to him once again.


End file.
